Stephen the Heartbreaker
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: He always thought his stepbrother was strange and freaky at the same time. His father will regret leaving his only son home alone with who he thought was the perfect stepson. "Either you break her heart or I do it for you….with a gun."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Eli always thought his stepbrother was strange and freaky at the same time. His father will regret leaving his only son home alone with who he thought was the perfect stepson. "Either you break her heart or I do it for you….with a gun."**

**Author's Note- Hi, my friends. We gather here today to read a fan fiction. I hope you like it and leave me a review. You better watch out Stephen is watching!**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters associated with it.**

* * *

Stephen the Heartbreaker

"Eli!" An auburn haired girl screaming jumping on the back of a raven haired boy. He fell, face-first, in the grass. The girl rolled him over to face her as she sat above him. A mixture of dirt and grass was all over the boy's face along with a small frown. She let out a little giggle before rubbing the dirt and grass away from him to place a peck on his cheek. The loud honking of a horn made both of the teens jump. "Eli, let's go!" A middle aged man yelled from an old blue mustang. Eli let out a grow of annoyance before he gave the girl a quick kiss as she got up from him.

"See yah later, Clare." He smiled as she gave him a big hug and watched as him and his father drove away.

"Umm Eli, today's the day you're going to meet your soon to be stepbrother." His father said cautiously, afraid of how his son would take it.

"Cool." Eli answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Ever since him and Clare got together, his father noticed, he was a lot more easy going and less stressed. Bullfrog, his father, loved that about Clare. She knew how to make his son happy.

The rest of the drive to the Goldsworthy house was quiet and awkward. Bullfrog over at his son from time to time to see Eli emotionless, staring out his window.

He walked into his home with a not so surprising woman sitting on _his_ coach watching _his_ tv. Next to the woman was a boy, a few years older than Eli, with his dirty shoes on _his _coffee table. Eli's father brought him out of his thoughts by pointing to the woman. "Eli this is my fiancé, Maggie. Maggie this is my son, Eli." He introduced before turning to the boy and saying, "Eli this is Stephen. Stephen this is my son, Eli."

His light brown hair was cut short so his dark piercing brown eyes could be seen perfectly. He had a look about him that made Eli immediately think of him as a cheater. Just the outfit, creepy smile, and features that could probably make any girl swoon over. But Eli was no girl so he could see right through the boy's façade. The green eyed boy gave the other one a small nod before he walking up to his room.

He fell onto his bed and quickly pulled out his phone and shot Clare a text. _Wanna meet at my backyard in 2 minutes? -Eli_

His phone beeped and he quickly scanned the message from his girlfriend. _Already there. ;) -Clare_ Eli smiled before he opened his window climbing down a tree and looking around for Clare. It was just luck that they were next door neighbors. "Hey Eli!" The blue eyed girl smiled walking towards him.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" Clare asked her voice filled with worry.

"I just met my will-be-soon step mom and step brother and frankly I strongly dislike both of them." He growled shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Just always remember that your father needs to be happy. It's going to be hard but I know you will be able to overcome it." She gave him a little punch on the shoulder.

"I love you." Eli pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you too. Now go get your butt in your house and eat with your father and the women he loves." She laughed before shoving him towards the tree he used to climb down his window. With a shake of his head he climbed up the tree and closed the window before leaving his room and heading downstairs. Little did Eli know, a boy watched the two love birds closely from a window that had been carelessly left open.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. You know what makes me happy? Reviews. So please shoot me one. I can't wait to know what you thought of my story so far. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The reviews I got really made me want to go ahead and write the next chapter. I want to thank fdtslol, DramaLovingMisfit, and The Cliffhanger Girl. It means so much to me that you guys took the time to review. :D Now, let's get on to the story. I hope you're ready for chapter 2 because here it comes! **

**But, first, I must tell you that I do not own Degrassi or the characters associated with it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The sound of his blaring alarm clock echoed off the dark walls of his room. _Beep. Beep. _He slammed his hand on the annoying thing immediately shutting it up. Last night had been quit eventful. Him and his new family plus Bullfrog had dinner together then they sat on the couch. Woohoo. Lazily he rolled off his bed falling to the wood flooring. He rubbed his most likely bruised head and dug through his drawers for something to wear. He put on a white Dead Hand t-shirt before pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans. He brushed his teeth while tying the strings on his old converses. After brushing through his hair he ran down the stairs to the kitchen where he grabbed an apple that he was not going to really eat considering he had just brushed his teeth.

"Bye, Bullfrog!" He yelled to his father who was probably still asleep. He ran out of the front door and to Clare's. He knocked repeatedly until she finally answered it. With backpack in her hand she gave him a quick kiss before shutting the door and following him towards Degrassi, hand in hand.

Behind them they could hear snickers and whistles. Eli turned his head to see Stephen and a few other obviously muscular guys pointing at Clare and giving quite scary glares to Eli. "Hey, Eli!" Stephen yelled running up to him.

"Hi, Stephen." The raven haired boy replied back, emotionless. Clare looked over at the taller boy and immediately wondered why Eli hated him so much. He seemed nice enough. Just the way he held himself made him look like a okay guy.

"Who's this beautiful lady?" He asked with a sly smirk painted on his tanned face.

"My girlfriend, Clare." Eli said with a murderous glare headed Stephen's way.

"Well it sure is nice to meet you, Clare. You are the most gorgeous girl I've ever met." Clare's face reddened from all the compliments as Eli's did the same but for a different reason.

"Come on, Clare. Were going to be late for first period." Eli whispered pulling her with him towards the school building.

After a long tiresome day at school Eli headed back to his house. He opened the front door to come face to face with Maggie and his father making out smack dab in front of him. He closed the door before running up the stairs. He placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from gagging. His father didn't even stop to say hi.

Bullfrog acted like he was already over Cece, and she had only passed away a few months ago. Eli didn't feel as though it was right to move on so fast. Heck he didn't get over Julia for five whole years. He still gets upset thinking about her sometimes.

It seemed like his father never loved his mother. He remembered staying up night after night crying over her. A picture of her, Bullfrog, and him laid on his night stand along with a few Chuck Palahniuk books stacked up. He had always been a momma's boy.

"Eli, sweetie. Come down here for a minute." Maggie yelled.

"_Eli, sweetie. Come down here for a minute." _He mocked her in a whisper before he did as he was told and walked over to the couch taking a seat. He guessed they did hear him come in after all. So they just ignored his presence and continued to make him scarred for life.

"What do you think about Maggie and Stephen moving in with us?" Bullfrog asked his son with a wide grin on his face. He thought Eli and Stephen would become the best of friends.

"Don't you think that's a little sudden?" Eli snapped enraged that he was just now asked if that lunatic and her jerk of a son could move in.

"Well they've already sold their apartment and need to find somewhere to live."

"And who's fault is that?" He pointing at Maggie who stayed completely quiet. All she did was twirl her dirty blonde hair with her finger.

"They're moving in, this weekend, rather you like it or not." Bullfrog raised his voice at the already brokenhearted kid. Eli didn't say one word. All he did was trudge up to his room obviously defeated.

He couldn't stand that no matter what, he never got a say in anything. His father would ask him how he felt but do nothing about it. Nothing seemed fair and that right there was the exact reason why the green eyed boy didn't believe in the man that supposedly created him. Why would God put him on Earth just to make his life a living hell? Why would he make Eli be so unfortunate. He lost his girlfriend/best friend when he was ten because she became suicidal. He was diagnosed with bipolar disorder when he was thirteen. At fourteen his mother died and he began hording. The only good thing about his life was Clare. She helped him get through Julia's death and remember the good times instead of the bad. She went with him to each and every therapist meeting. She helped him clean up his life along with his room. And she also held him and stayed with him through the emotional stress during his mother's sickness and death. She was the bestest friend and girlfriend any guy could ask for, but he still felt like God seemed to hate him.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and please excuse any grammatical errors. I tried my hardest and hope you liked it. Anything you'd like to see more of? Is this story moving to slow or fast?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I've been so busy with trying to get a scholarship and now that I've got it I've been trying to get everything together. Enough about me. Here's chapter 3 of Stephen the Heartbreaker.**

**I only own Stephen and Maggie. Other than that I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Stephen the Heartbreaker Chapter 3

Eli sat at the kitchen table. He rubbed his eyes, groggily. His father's wedding was only a month away. He was furious when his father told him about getting married to Maggie. Bullfrog had just met the woman. He scooped up some of his cereal in his spoon and sucked the utensil clean. It would be the last day at his house without his father's girlfriend and Stephen.

He pushed his chair under the table and placed the plastic bowl in the sink. He grabbed his backpack and headed out the front door. He grinned as Clare ran towards him. She pulled him into her embrace and the two walked to school together. Luckily they didn't run into Stephen on the way there.

Eli was coloring his nails while Ms. Dawes was teaching. Clare tapped his back. "Doing anything tonight?" She whispered.

"Helping Maddie and Stephen move in." He growled in reply.

"I can help you if you want me to." She offered with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." Eli turned back around to see the teacher staring straight at him.

"Would you like to tell the whole class what you were talking about with Ms. Edwards?" Ms. Dawes tapped her shoes on the floor. Eli shook his head before turning his attention back to his notebook. The teacher huffed before going back to teaching.

School was over and Clare and Eli were walking towards his house. "You don't have to do this." The raven haired boy rubbed his thumb against Clare's hand.

"I want to." She kissed him on the cheek. He blushed lightly before pulling open the front door. Boxes and furniture was piled everywhere, mountain high. He and Clare shared a look before they started grabbing boxes and going through them.

Meanwhile, Stephen was organizing his new room when he heard a girlish giggle. He smiled wickedly as he made his way down the stairs. There Eli and Clare were both laughing as they went through boxes. "Hey, Clarebear." Stephen yelled waving at the still laughing girl. She waved back slightly before dropping her hand at the sight of Eli's frown. Awkwardly she placed the box she had been going through in Stephen's hand. "This has all of your stuff in it. " She whispered before taking a seat next to Eli. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Stephen grinned as he ran back up the stairs. He accomplished the first of his plans. _Getting under Eli Goldsworthy's skin. _He had many plans but one little book that he found lying under Eli's pillow would make everything so much easier.

* * *

**Sooo what did you think? Sorry it was so short. Did you like it? Hate it? Any mistakes? Review please. Thanks for reading and have a great day.**


End file.
